Many modern wireless communication standards employ digital modulation yielding transmission signals having non-constant envelopes to improve spectral efficiency. To implement one or more of these wireless standards, an integrated communication transceiver may employ a digitally controlled pre-power amplifier (DPA) to amplitude modulate an already phase-modulated input signal to yield a composite modulated signal having non-constant envelope for transmission through a power amplifier (PA). However, many DPAs exhibit nonlinear characteristics which can cause distortion of the amplitude modulation (AM) and/or phase modulation (PM) of the composite modulated signal, with the distortion depending on the amplitude applied to the DPA. Such AM/AM distortion and/or AM/PM distortion, if unchecked, may cause the resulting transmitted signal to fail the typically stringent transmit spectral requirements imposed by modern communication standards, such as requirements for error vector magnitude (EVM), adjacent channel leakage ratio (ACLR), adjacent channel power ratio (ACPR), etc., of the transmitted non-constant envelope signal. At least some conventional techniques to counteract, or “linearize,” the nonlinear characteristics of the DPA require external equipment and/or additional hardware in the communication transceiver itself to measure the DPA's nonlinear characteristics. Accordingly, many of these, as well as other, conventional techniques require a signal to be emitted by the transceiver during DPA linearization.